


(don't) threaten me with a good time

by r_daneelolivaw



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heist, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_daneelolivaw/pseuds/r_daneelolivaw
Summary: Martín lanciò un’occhiata al nuovo arrivato. Un uomo alto si stava avvicinando al loro tavolo. Indossava un elegante cappotto e camminava con la sicurezza di chi può infilarsi il mondo intero in tasca — o nelle mutande. Salutò Pedro con due baci sulle guance e porse la mano a Martín. Dopo qualche attimo di esitazione, gliela strinse.« Andrés de Fonollosa »« Martín Berrote »Berlin e Palermo: il primo incontro, il primo colpo.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	(don't) threaten me with a good time

**» ~~don't~~ threaten me with a good time «**

  
_**capitolo uno**_

« Cosa ne pensi? »

Martín scosse la testa. « Che devi essere un pazzo » rispose. L’uomo al suo fianco annuì con veemenza. Aveva l’aria di uno che non vedeva un letto o una doccia da parecchi giorni.

« Non ho scelta, sono disperato! Ho bisogno di quei soldi! »

« Sì, ma io no. Io ho bisogno di non finire in galera per dieci anni » sibilò. Martín vide qualcosa spezzarsi nello sguardo dell’amico e provò un improvviso senso di colpa. Decise di distogliere l’attenzione da lui e di concentrarsi invece sulla barista che puliva il bancone con un panno. Il locale era quasi vuoto, i pochi presenti sedevano da soli in angoli bui e non prestavano loro alcuna attenzione. Martín si chinò in avanti e posò una mano sul braccio dell’altro. « Pedro, cerca di capire. Troveremo un altro modo—»

« Non c’è un altro modo. Non ho garanzie per un prestito, non ho un lavoro. Porca troia, non c’ho nemmeno una casa! Quelli mi ammazzano, mi ammazzano… »

Pedro nascose il volto fra le mani ed emise un lamento sommesso. Martín lo fissò impotente mentre cercava le parole giuste. « Forse potremmo cambiare un po’ il piano…» propose. E funzionò. Il volto di Pedro si illuminò. Gli porse un taccuino e una penna. Martín si maledisse per aver ceduto.

« Innanzitutto, in due non andiamo da nessuna parte. Per un colpo simile serviranno almeno quattro persone—»

« Allora ne dobbiamo trovare solo un’altra! »

« No. Due. »

Pedro gli rivolse un gran sorriso mentre tirava fuori il cellulare. « Una. C’è un tizio che conosco che verrà con noi. È un po’ in ritardo, gli ho detto di passare da qui alle cinque. Magari lui conosce qualcuno. »

« Un tizio. Un tizio a caso. E ti fidi? »

Sollevò le spalle. « Non gli affiderei il mio cane, diciamo. Però mi fido abbastanza per rapinarci un portavalori insieme. »  
Martín aprì la bocca per sollevare una protesta ma si bloccò in tempo. Scuotendo il capo, chinò lo sguardo sul taccuino ed iniziò a modificare gli appunti di Pedro. « Ci servono armi. Fucili, pistole, lacrimogeni… Un furgone e due auto. Giubbotti antiproiettile. Caschi. Lascia stare questa stronzata », tracciò una riga su “tute trasparenti di plastica” ignorando le proteste dell’amico, « e anche le bombe a mano. Non ci metteremo a lanciare granate in mezzo alla città! ». Annotava un’idea dopo l’altra e in pochi minuti aveva riempito cinque pagine. Pedro lo guardava ammirato. « Sai che sei proprio bravo? Potresti farne un lavoro fisso. Stato civile: celibe. Professione: ladro. Segni particolari: due coglioni grossi così! Adesso che— oh, eccolo! » si alzò in piedi interrompendo il suo monologo agitato. « Andrés! Qui! »

Martín lanciò un’occhiata al nuovo arrivato. Un uomo alto si stava avvicinando al loro tavolo. Indossava un elegante cappotto e camminava con la sicurezza di chi può infilarsi il mondo intero in tasca — o nelle mutande. Salutò Pedro con due baci sulle guance e porse la mano a Martín. Dopo qualche attimo di esitazione, gliela strinse.

« Andrés de Fonollosa »

« Martín Berrote »

Martín gli rivolse un sorriso cauto mentre studiava il volto dello sconosciuto. Una smorfia sottile piegò le labbra di Andrés.

« Mi dice Pedro che sei un ingegnere » disse mentre si sedeva. Prima che Martín potesse rispondere, Pedro intervenne. Gli strappò il taccuino dalle mani e lo porse ad Andrés. « Chi se ne fotte! Andrés, tu la sai la mia situazione. Non ho tempo, sono fottuto! Stavamo modificando il piano. Tieni! Leggi! »

« Va bene, va bene ». Andrés iniziò a sfogliare le pagine. « Adesso calmati. Bevi qualcosa, Pedro. Pago io. »

Lui non se lo lasciò ripetere ed andò al bancone, chiedendo una vodka.

« Di solito » iniziò Andrés leggendo distrattamente le annotazioni « non scelgo colpi così attivi. Non fanno per me, non c’è stile. Punti una pistola, fai un po’ di scena e via. Dov’è la poesia? »

Martín lo guardava divertito. « La poesia? La poesia sta nel mezzo milione di euro che andremo a rubare. »

Andrés sbuffò, poi chiuse il taccuino e si sporse in avanti, fissando Martín dritto negli occhi. « Bisogna fare le cose in grande, oppure non farle affatto. Per la gloria, per l’arte, per la dignità… La dignità! Mezzo milione… Potremmo avere un milione intero. A testa. Che ce ne facciamo di mezzo? Un uomo vero non lascia niente a metà. Tu sei un uomo vero, Martín Berrote? »

Non aveva cambiato posizione, ancora proteso in avanti aspettando una reazione di qualche tipo. Sembrava un lupo che annusa la sua preda.  
Martín era senza fiato. Questo sconosciuto gli era apparso come un folle, un maniaco, era un uomo pericoloso, ma non aveva potuto ignorare quella particolare scintilla che gli accendeva lo sguardo. La _fame_. Di denaro, di potere, di rispetto. Martín la conosceva bene. La vedeva riflessa nello specchio ogni giorno.

« Un milione? » gli chiese con un fil di voce. L’altro annuì. « A testa. »

Martín si schiarì la gola. Si voltò ed avvistò Pedro, impegnato in una conversazione animata con la barista. Lei sembrava piuttosto infastidita.

« Lui ha bisogno di soldi, e in fretta » precisò, indicando l’amico con un cenno del capo. « Dev’essere un colpo sicuro. »

« Più sicuro di un assalto ad un furgone portavalori. »

« Qual è la tua proposta? »

Andrés rispose con un sorrisetto, poi da lontano fece cenno a Pedro perché tornasse al tavolo.

« Hai mai sentito parlare di Artemisia Gentileschi, Martín Berrote? »

**Author's Note:**

> non ho assolutamente chiamato l'OC Pedro solo per fare la battuta di Anna Marchesini, no no.


End file.
